1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector of a type having feet (feet units) on the bottom surface of its outer housing is known. These feet come into contact with an installation surface such as a desk when the projector is placed on the installation surface (for example, see JP-A-2006-276189).
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-276189, the feet are made rotatable with respect to the outer housing by using a screw mechanism so as to change the length of projection of the feet from the bottom surface of the outer housing by rotation of the feet.
At the time of using the projector, a user varies the position of the projector placed on the installation surface by rotating the feet for changing the length of projection from the bottom surface of the outer housing, and allows the projector to project an image at an appropriate position on a screen.
According to the projector shown in JP-A-2006-276189, however, the operation position of the feet for changing the position of the projector is disposed between the installation surface and the bottom surface of the outer housing. This structure makes it difficult to operate the feet, and lowers the degree of convenience of the projector.